NESTLÉ
by GABYNEKO
Summary: Al parecer, aquel departamento era lo que llamaban comúnmente como 'su pequeño nido'… makoharu.


**NESTLÉ**

**By:****_K.G.Á.É._**

Al parecer, aquel departamento era lo que llamaban comúnmente como 'su pequeño nido'… MakoHaru fluff

**DEDICADO A:** _Annie Thompson, Tsumiki, Ao-ki, kinyoubi, Kasumi Yami no Amaya, eclipse total, Anakashi, Van, EmiWasHereEV, yo-chan1, Lizie CoBlack, LordKukuku, ScarKya, NatLB, Sayuki Yukimura, Nekiare _¡Gracias por su apoyo en _SINCRO_!

Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club no me pertenece.

**PEQUEÑO NIDO**

Los chicos fueron a visitar a sus amigos, Makoto y Haru, ahora que se habían mudado juntos. Porque significaba que debía ser más grande el apartamento que compartían, pero cuando Rei giró por el pasillo sólo vio dos puertas.

— ¡Ah! El baño está a la izquierda—escuchó a Makoto-senpai, especificarle.

Entró y era un baño con una tina amplia, seguramente Haruka-senpai había estado encantado con eso. Era bueno saber que algunas cosas no cambiaban.

Regresó con los demás, el ambiente no era malo a pesar de las bromas entre ellos.

— ¡Ah! Se terminó—expresó Nagisa al tener su vaso apenas llenándose y la botella ya vacía.

—Iré a comprar más—Haru se levantó.

—Te acompaño—le siguió el castaño.

—Puedo ir por mí mismo—respondió.

—También necesito algo—sonrió en respuesta.

Haru sólo asintió, antes de llevar la mirada a un lado.

Luego de una breve despedida de parte de Makoto, ambos salieron.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Nagisa saltó de su lugar.

— ¡Escuchen! ¿No tienen curiosidad de ver que esconder en su habitación ahora que son universitarios?—preguntó con tonó sugerente. Después de ver la tierna escena de sus amigos de marido-considerado-y-esposa-apenada.

—Dudo mucho que realmente escondan algo—Rin fue el primero en tratar de parar su idea.

—Cierto. Aún recuerdo lo infructuoso de la búsqueda, cuando nos quedamos a dormir en casa de Haruka-senpai y Makoto-senpai. Dudo mucho que haya cambiado algo—Rei tampoco parecía entusiasmado.

—Eso fue porque Ran-chan y Ren-chan solían estar alrededor. Pero ahora _no_ están—mencionó como si fuera algo _realmente_ importante de resaltar.

—Así que ¡Vamos Rei-chan! ¡Ve!—y terminó como siempre saliéndose con la suya. Arrastrando al otro hasta la puerta de la que suponían era la habitación.

— ¡¿Por qué debo ser yo?!—se quejó.

—Estás más cerca de la puerta—

— ¡Eso es porque me arrastraste hasta aquí!—

—Sólo deberían dejar de husmear—mencionó Sousuke, quien terminó por seguirlos en cuanto Rin había caído por las palabras del rubio.

— ¡Oh, vamos! Sousuke. ¿Acaso no sientes curiosidad?—

—No realmente—respondió sin mucho interés. Después de todo, Nanase no parecía tener más que agua y pescado en su cabeza a pesar de haber crecido y Tachibana parecía ser de los universitarios que se dedican de pleno a sus estudios.

— ¡Apuesto a que puedo adivinar cuál es la cama de Haru-chan!—

— ¿Por qué querrías adivinar?—

— ¿Por qué no? ¡Será divertido!. Así que date prisa y abre la puerta. O si no Mako-chan y Haru-chan regresaran—

Como de todos modos no le sacaría la idea al rubio, terminó resignándose.

La puerta se abrió y era una habitación ordenada, sin adornos pero era obvio que pertenecía a dos personas. A la vista estaba la maleta deportiva de Haru. Y un block de dibujo descansaba en un buró. Así como eran visibles varios libros y los inconfundibles lentes de Makoto descansaban sobre unas hojas.

Lo interesante fue descubrir que sólo había una cama en el lugar. Ésta era perfecta para dos personas porque era matrimonial. Algo desconcertante, pues había espacio perfecto para dos camas individuales...

—Eh… Me pareció escuchar a Rei-chan decir que nada había cambiado—

—Es porque parecen ser los mismos de siempre. Además, en el baño también hay un solo vaso, en donde están sus cepillos de dientes. Así que no debería haber nada raro en que haya una sola cama—

—Seguro—pero el tono de Rin era escéptico ante la nueva revelación.

—Te equivocas mi querido Reison. Eso acentúa la evidencia ante nosotros—se acomodó unos lentes imaginarios.

Sousuke les veía desde la puerta jugar a los detectives.

—Creo que deberían volver a la sala. Además, seguro que hay más evidencia en la cocina que en el cuarto—

— ¡¿Eh?!—eso desconcertó a Rei e hizo que Nagisa se emocionara y se digiriera a la escena del crimen, seguido por su asistente peliazul. A quien arrastró consigo, de nuevo, de la mano.

—Rin ¿Vienes?—preguntó Sousuke.

— ¡Ah! Si—respondió nervioso mientras trataba que su sonrojo no se viera.

Eso sí llamó la atención de Sousuke. Por lo que se acercó. Observando entonces el block abierto. Allí había un boceto del rostro del castaño con una expresión bastante inusual, éste sonreía de una manera provocativa y dulce a la vez, mientras que las hojas bajo los lentes de Tachibana eran sus notas de la escuela, y entre ellos en alguna esquina algunos 'Haru' y 'Haru-chan' estaban escritos.

Sousuke entendió al momento.

—Romántico ¿no?—susurró en el oído de Rin, quien seguía delante suyo—Eso fue lo que pensaste—le sonrió soberbio.

Y a Rin le molestó un poco que luciera tan orgulloso de poder leerle el pensamiento. Mientras ligeramente se burlaba de él.

—Como sea. No le digas a Nagisa—escapó de inmediato. Dirigiéndose a la salida.

De hecho, a Rin le pareció que era bastante romántico que incluso estando en clases, Makoto dedicara un instante a pensar en Haru. Así como que éste, quisiera plasmar el rostro que probablemente Makoto mostraba únicamente a él. Pues en lo que llevaba de conocerle, nunca le imaginó siquiera, con esa expresión llena de amor y seductiva a la vez.

Cuando salió seguido de Sousuke. Nagisa regresaba de la cocina junto a Rei.

—Sabes Rin-chan. Sou-chan tenía razón—exclamó orgulloso por su descubrimiento.

Las cejas de ambos se enarcaron, a uno por el nombre y al otro por la duda. Entonces Rin volteó a ver a Sousuke. Aunque él seguía lanzándole con la mirada al rubio la indirecta de su incomodidad ante el mote, la cual era ignorada. Por lo que volvió su vista a Rei, en busca de pistas. Pero él tenía una mirada tan concentrada como si quisiera resolver el mayor misterio de la humanidad. Por lo que volvió al inició.

—No vas a creerlo pero Haru-chan... ¡Haru-chan…!—repetía para ponerle más emoción al momento de la gran revelación.

—Dilo de una vez—instó Rin, cansado de eso.

— Ehh… Eso le quitaría lo emocionante, Rin-chan—se quejó escuchando a Rin chasqueando la lengua mientras volvían a sentarse.

—Aunque, si se piensa un poco, supongo que era de esperarse de Haru-chan—su tono se volvió más serio pero con un deje de comprensión. Mientras sonreía.

Vio a Sousuke sonreír sutilmente, estando de acuerdo. Mientras llevaba botanas a su boca. Rin suspiró. Entendía a qué se refería.

La puerta principal se abrió.

— ¡Hemos regresado!—anunció Makoto desde la entrada.

— ¡Bienvenidos de vuelta!—Nagisa se apresuró en ir a su encuentro.

— ¡Que lentos son!—dijo Rin desde su lugar, con una sonrisa burlesca, a lo cual Haru le vio fijamente por un momento, antes de pasar por su lado ignorándole.

No respondería a las dobles implicaciones del pelirrojo. Aunque fueran ciertas...

Makoto le siguió a la cocina, luego de darle a Nagisa algunas cosas.

Rei los observó.

Ambos estaban acostumbrados al espacio. Haruka-senpai cocinaba, recibiendo los utensilios y condimentos que requería aun sin pedirlos mientras escuchaba a Makoto-senpai hablarle de cualquier cosa.

Aunque por un momento había sido sorprendente y hasta preocupante, el no ver lleno del pescado favorito de su senpai el refrigerador. Podía ver perfectamente el por qué de aquello. Sonrió.

Esa no era la casa que compartían Haru-senpai y Makoto-senpai, sólo porque ambos vivían allí y había cosas de los dos en el lugar. No. Ese era un espacio pensado para que ambos se sintieran en casa. Donde las cosas eran de ambos. Donde había espacios que uno usaba más que otro, pero en donde ambos compartían sus tiempos, juntos.

Aunque la idea le hacía sonrojar. Pensaba que después de todo algunas cosas sí habían cambiado. Y al parecer, aquel departamento era lo que llamaban comúnmente como 'su pequeño nido*'.

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

Nestlé significa "pequeño nido".

Lo use para hablar del "nidito de amor". Que es una expresión usual para hacer mención al lugar donde los amantes (tórtolos) pueden pasar tiempo juntos : D

¡Espero les haya gustado…!


End file.
